guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Razzaq (Guantanamo detainee 923)
Abdul Razzaq is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 923. The list of all the detainee names, released on May 15, 2006, contains the estimate that Razzaq was born in 1964 in Kadahal, Afghanistan. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Razzaq chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_13_1240-1291.pdf#7}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Razzaq's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 7-12 Allegations The allegations Abdul Razzaq faced during his Tribunal were: Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Razzaq's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 20 July 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Razzaq chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 923 | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 184–195 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2007-12-31 }} Responses to the factors Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on December 12, 2007. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:1964 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States